Nightwish
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: Things are not what they seem as a young girl goes on a journey to find the answers she seeks. With a monster pursuing her and the Toa her only hope, will she prevail? Or will she fall to the darkness?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Boy, it's been a while since I've done anything Bionicle related. O.O**

***coughs* Anyway, this is actually one of the OLDEST stories I've ever done (well, maybe not as old as some of my others, but it's still old as dirt XD). If I were to guess, I'd say that this was done in...2005? Maybe. The site that I originally posted this on is under construction and I lost all the original files I had on my last computer about this story. Luckily, I still have the written version, but here's the thing:**

_**IT SUCKED!**_

**The original plot was a complete disaster, the characters were underdeveloped (more like flat-characters than round characters, and what's worse was that it was self-insert), the scenes were choppy between dialogue and actions, and the only other thing that could possibly be worse than the self-insert I mentioned earlier? The way I had things written were so out of whack, I didn't even believe that it would be possible in real life if any of this DID happen!**

***calms down* But, luckily, I've finally been working my way through what I should have done when I first started writing. I'm developing the characters more (and the main character is no longer a self-insert, so HOORAY! My first OC!), I'm actually considering the settings a little more and how things will develop (much better than I did before, TRUST ME on this), and a whole bunch of other stuff.**

**And compared to the original prologue, this chapter isn't even half as long, and the original was just nothing but boring details in the beginning that I could have scattered amonst the chapters! O.o**

**Now, the original title was "Summer Star", based on an song from an anime show that originally inspired me to write this. But now I don't like the title, so for now, it'll be called "_Nightwish_" until I can either think of something better or just feel like leaving it this way.**

**Am I forgetting something? *thinks for a moment* Um...nope! Can't think of anything else at the moment! So, to end this ramble, I will let you guys get on with the reading! Enjoy!**

**P.S: _Now_ I know what I was forgetting! I do not own Bionicle! I only own the characters you don't recognize!**

* * *

><p><em>Drip…<em>

_Drop…_

_Drip…_

The silence was shattered by the sounds of water falling into a pool, the air nearly vibrating with each sound as it reverberated through the colossal chamber. Darkness concealed all but the glowing water source, the dim lightstones barely illuminating the solitary figure seated in a throne made from the bones of a large beast. His armor was as dark as the shadows themselves, leaving his form nearly invisible in the gloom. Even in the darkness his eyes were hard to see, dimmed in deep thought.

A sudden creaking noise, akin to that of a rusted door opening, echoed through the chamber. Even as a smaller figure hesitantly crept in, the larger being never stirred from his thoughts or even moved to acknowledge the new presence. Then, in a voice worn by time, the being hissed, "What is it this time?"

The visitor, a messenger with reptilian-like features, fidgeted a little at being addressed, but recovered as he knelt respectfully on one knee before the great being. "Pardon the intrusion, my lord," the messenger said humbly, his words chosen carefully. "But there is a message from General Koto in the western hemisphere. He believes that he has discovered the clue we've been looking for."

Silence filled the room once more as the lord pondered over these words, the only sound being the resonating echo of the dripping water. Then, in a tone that held a hint of a warning, he said, "That bumbling oaf of a general couldn't find a Tahtorak even if it was standing in front of him. If all my other elite trackers and warriors were unable to find such a thing for seven long years, _how_ could _he _find it?"

Barely able to suppress the urge to twitch, the messenger pulled out a broken tablet along with a scroll from his bag. "General Koto stumbled across a small rahi that was carrying a coded message. He managed to get it translated, and a part of the message, though partly broken, contained valuable information."

This time, the shadowy being opened a single eye, leering down at the messenger with an icy blue gaze. "Show me the message," he ordered while stretching out a clawed hand. "I will be the judge of its worth…or it will be both your _heads._"

With the threat clear as day hanging over his head, the messenger stood and moved closer, placing both items into the dark one's waiting hand and taking a respectful step back. He kept his head low in submission, willing to accept his master's wrath yet dreading the moment as time slowly ticked by. With each line he read, the dark lord's expression grew more and more intrigued. Then, with a grin fit for a skakdi, he gave a low, rattling chuckle.

"So that is their game," he grinned in amusement. "Very clever, hiding her in such a place. It's no wonder my men couldn't find a trail."

Blinking in confusion, the messenger asked slowly, "My lord, if I may ask: who is this you are talking about?"

Giving the messenger a shockingly kind smile, the lord said, "We are speaking of the very person we have been searching so long for: my daughter."

Standing from his throne, the towering figure seemed to glide across the floor towards the water, leaving the hopelessly confused messenger to shuffle after him. The pool suddenly began to bubble on the surface, a large object slowly beginning to emerge from the glowing blue-green waters. When it was hovering mere inches above the surface, the messenger could see that it was a huge round mirror, its surface surprisingly dark despite the fact that they were standing directly in front of it. He even noticed that there was a dragon-like mantle on the mirror, its head and neck bent over the top of the mirror to snarl at them while its limbs clung to the rims and its tail spiraled down into the pool.

Lightly running a talon over the black surface of the mirror, the lord said, "Years ago, a child was born. Even then, I could sense the potential she possessed, and she was very special indeed. You could even say that she was a rose amongst a field of weeds. And that rose would become my heir. I raised her, shielded her from the outside world so as to protect her from the taint of the unworthy…until a traitor took her from me."

"A traitor?" the messenger gasped in disbelief. Who would betray their lord and master?

"Yes, a traitor," came the hissed response, the lord's fist clenching tightly as his claws dug into his metal skin. "A traitor went into the child's room while her caretaker was away and took her from my kingdom. The traitor himself has yet to be found, but he will be punished severely…but for now, let us see where they have hidden her."

He waved his hand across the surface and a white image began to form, slowly taking shape as other colors began to join the mixture. Then, a distinct image of a forest of evergreen trees dominated the mirror, snow covering most of the leaves as more lazily drifted towards the ground. "Ah, so that is where we will find her," came the dark chuckle as ice-blue eyes gazed at the surface. "Now we just have to retrieve her, and hope that the infidels have not done anything…_permanent._ And to ensure that nothing else goes wrong…I'm sending my best agent."

At this the messenger froze, his mask growing horrified as he stuttered fearfully, "M-my lord! Surely y-you don't mean…_him?_"

A soft, clicking growl suddenly filled the room, causing the messenger to stiffen in shock. Then, before he could react, something wrapped around his ankle and _yanked_ him back, knocking him onto his stomach before he was dragged into the shadows with a cry of shock. No sooner did he disappear did his cries cut off, leaving nothing but silence in the room as the lord continued to observe the mirror.

From the darkness, a black form emerged from the shadows, his poisonous green eyes narrowed as he lumbered up to the other. Clenched in his talons, he held the messenger's mask. In an instant, it was crushed into dust. Then, kneeling down on one knee, he bowed his head in respect. "I have come, my liege," he rumbled in a gravelly voice that seemed to have a dual-undertone. "What is it you wish of me?"

The dark lord glanced over his shoulder at the new arrival, the smile on his face eerie in the gloom as he said, "A retrieval mission. And the 'package' is vitally important."

"Ask and I shall obey, my liege," came the response as a blade-tipped tail swished eagerly behind him. "I will retrieve this '_package_' and deliver it to you."

"Ah, but it's not just any package," the lord tisked in amusement as he started to walk around him, his agent looking up at him in confusion as he stopped behind him. "This one you cannot harm in any way, shape, or form. You will be retrieving that which has been lost to me."

Understanding danced in those poisonous orbs as the hunter nodded his head. "The child," he rumbled softly.

The dark lord nodded his approval as he stepped over a still form, moving back to his throne as he sat down. "Yes, the child," he whispered as the hunter stood, facing towards him while still keeping his head and eyes low in submission. "You will go and retrieve her from this realm that she has been kept in. Find the ones that hold her captive and bring me their heads. I want to see who dared attempted to corrupt the little one's mind with lies. Go now, and bring her home."

Bowing low at the waist, the hunter turned to leave. "Oh, and one last thing," the lord added, halting him before he could disappear. "If she has been corrupted to believe their lies, try to act friendly towards her. Make her believe that you are not a threat, and simply guide her judgment against her guardians. There's simply no need to traumatize the poor dear."

"And if she resists?"

A dark scowl appeared on the lord's mask, his eyes seeming to intensify their glare as he said, "Then use whatever means necessary to bring her back."

The hunter gave a nod of acknowledgement, a small smirk on his feline-like face as he stepped into the shadows.

"As you wish, my liege," his voice echoed, his body fading into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this sucked! I'm terrible with writing dark scenes of evilly awesomeness! DX Hopefully my pitiful attempt was at least decent, but if you guys have any advice (or other words that I could use in place of others) PLEASE tell me! It would be much appreciated!<strong>

**Oh, and just to warn you guys, there _ARE _humans in this story, but it's definitely NOT what you think. ;3 It's not going to be your typical '_human gets thrown into the Bionicle world_' thing, because there's more to the main character than I'm willing to give out. And no, she's not an angel, she's not a demon, she's not a superhero in training, and she's not whatever else you guys are thinking of.**

**You'll find out when I get to it. XP**

**Anyway, please R & R with any tips and let me know what you think! Even if you don't review, I'll still continue this because it's about slagging time that I got this idea out of my head! XP**


	2. Innocent Heart

**Well, here we are! The next chapter to set the stage a little! :D**

**Like I said in the last chapter, there_ are_ going to be humans in this, but like I said before: it's not what you're thinking. XP I'm not going to say anything else about it, but I will say this: thank you to those who reviewed my Prologue! Even though I said that I sucked with evil/dark scenes, you guys said the opposite, and that makes me happy.**

**Then again, anything you write tends to look better to someone that didn't write it in the first place, neh? XD We're our own worse critics, I swear...**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope that I can continue this story~! There is also a cameo mention of a certain someone~! Can you spot them? :P**

**Okay, now that I've got that out of the way: Tahu, could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Tahu: The kid doesn't own us, alright? (Me: Hey! I'm not a kid!) She just owns the characters you don't recognize. Deal with it.**

**Me: I'm 21 years old! I'm not a kid!**

**Pohatu: Then you shouldn't whine like one! ;P**

**Me: *silently fumes and grumbles about genetics making me look younger than I am***

**Kopaka: *rolls his eyes and looks at you* Enjoy the story.**

**P.S: I edited this chapter a little, so now hopefully Kira sounds more like a little kid! :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonzai!<em>"

_Shoof!_

"Yay!" I cheered as I popped out of the snow, creating a shower of white flakes to join their current airborne cousins. "_Snow day!_"

The cold seeped in through my gloves as the wind nipped at my face, but I didn't care one bit. When Dad woke me up this morning to watch the snow fall, he told me that I could have a free day from lessons just so I could play in the snow! Mom wasn't too happy about that, but she let me play anyway.

Giggling excitedly, I started packing some snow into a ball before rolling it along the ground to make it bigger. '_I wonder how big I can make it?_' I wondered to myself as I continued to roll it around. Dad always did say that if I wanted to know something, I had to '_try it out and see for myself._'

As I rolled the now waist high snowball, I stopped and stood still. Looking left and looking right, I saw nothing but the trees of the forest surrounding me. My family lives in the woods, but there aren't any other people nearby. Dad said that the nearest town was eight miles away…however far that was. But still, something was wrong. Something…_big…_

"Gangway!"

"Aa_iiieee!_" I squealed as I felt myself get scooped up from behind, laughing at the incredible height distance between me and the ground. "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Whatever you say, kiddo," Dad said as he slung me over his shoulder, my hands clinging to his winter jacket as he started walking. When he stopped, he held me up over a deep pile of snow he had shoveled earlier and smiled. "Uh oh, I think my grip's _slipping!_"

"Ack! Daddy, no! Not the snow pi-_le!_" I tried to yell out, only to yelp in surprise when he suddenly let go.

_Shoof!_

At the last second, instead of landing feet-first into the snow, I landed on my back and made an impression of my body over two feet deep. A few seconds later I saw dad peek into the hole I made with a smug grin on his face. "That was mean, Dad," I pouted, but a grin crept onto my face. Sticking my arm up at him, to which only my hand was visible over the surface, I pointed at his face and declared, "I'll get you back for that! Just you wait!"

"I'm sure you will, little one," he replied as he reached in and pulled me up by the back of my jacket with one hand, holding me in front of him with another smug grin. "When kikanalo fly, of course."

Before I could swat at him for being a meanie, he pulled me into a warm hug that I couldn't refuse as I hugged him back. "You're so warm, Dad," I sighed in content as I buried my face against his neck, hiding from the cold air. "Like a fuzzy bunny rabbit!"

"You mean like a _fat rabbit_, kid?"

Almost immediately I felt dad stiffen, his grip on me tightening while I turned my head around to look at the speaker. "He's not fat, Uncle Tak!" I called out in annoyance before I said cutely, "He's _fluffy!_"

While Dad gave a pained groan at the '_fluffy_' comment, Uncle Tak cackled loudly as he bent forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Sweetie, please don't encourage him, he's already got enough to torment me with," Dad muttered quietly as he watched his brother collapse to the ground. "And I'm not fluffy…I've just gained a few pounds more than normal."

"That's too _rich!_" Uncle Tak gasped before he burst into another set of cackles. "This is better than '_Sir Cherrington!_'"

…now how did Dad get that nickname again? Oh wait! Now I remember!

Dad had been playing '_Knights and Toa_' with me one day, with him being a human knight and me a Toa of Sonics (_since I didn't want to be a Water Toa that day_). We were taking a break after 'defeating' a 'vicious' rahi (which was really our pet robot dog my uncle had made for me as a birthday gift), and Dad decided to make my favorite treat: _ice cream sundae supreme!_...unfortunately, Dad had an accident that involved ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, sprinkles, and a lot of cherries…now let's just say that, nowadays, he always makes sure that there are no more rugs on the wooden floor.

Dad sighed in annoyance as Uncle Tak's laughter died down to strained giggles, like he was having trouble breathing. "Are you quite done yet, brother?" he asked as he set me back on the ground, his hand resting on my shoulder as I stood next to him. "I would like to know the reason for your visit."

"Aw, can't I just visit my youngest brother and my adorable little niece?" Uncle Tak asked innocently as he walked over to punch Dad in the arm and pet my head affectionately. I could almost see the steam coming off of Dad's head, and for a moment I was afraid that he would explode like a madu fruit. Uncle Tak deflated somewhat when Dad gave him a hard look and sighed in defeat. "Actually, Mak, there's something I need to discuss with you and Taie…and it can't wait."

Seeing Dad give me _the look_, I knew I had to scram and gave him a quick hug before running back to the house. I just barely heard him say '_Good girl_' before I went inside. With a warm smile, Mom stood there with a mug of warm berry juice and my favorite Bionicle toy I made when I was younger. "There you are," she chided playfully as I took off my jacket and cat-eared hat, placing them on the rack that was closest to my height. "Where's your father? I thought he was with you."

"He and Uncle Tak are talking again," I replied as Tiko, my robot dog the size of a large pony, trotted over to me and nuzzled me happily. As I rubbed his smooth metal head, I remembered that Dad had called him an '_energy hound_' when he yelled at my uncle for giving him to me for my fourth birthday. "Uncle Tak said he had to talk to you both and Dad gave me _the look_, so I left."

She gave a hum of concern as she looked at the front door. "Well, I suppose we were due for a visit from your uncle," she sighed as we moved over to the couch, Tiko nudging his head into my arms for hugs and kisses. "It's been almost two months since his last visit."

I only nodded in response as I finished giving Tiko some attention before I accepted the drink and toy from mom. From previous experiences like this I've learned not to ask what my parents talk about, since they always tell me that it was just '_boring grown-up stuff_'. After a while I just gave up and stopped asking.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Grown-ups are no fun," I commented aloud as Tiko rested his head on my lap, giving a groan of content when I scratched the soft tissue on his neck (I'm the only one he allows to do that). "You guys are always so stiff, even when you play with me."

This got a light chuckle out of her as she reached over and tilted my head so I was looking at her. "Maybe it's because every time we let our guard down, you somehow manage to get in trouble," she explained gently. "If we weren't as '_stiff_' as you say we are, you could get hurt or even lost in the woods…which is why we have Tiko here in the first place thanks to your uncle."

"I'm old enough!" I protested. "I can take care of myself even without Tiko!"

Tiko snorted at that and almost rolled his eyes, as if to say, "_Yeah right…_"

"Sweetie, you're only six years old," she sighed.

"So…?" I grumbled. This wasn't the first time we've talked about this, and she would always find a way to prove that I still had a lot to learn.

But instead of making her points, Mom just smirked and shook her head in amusement. "You're just like Tahu," she said as she leaned against the cushions and gazed up at the ceiling. "He always thought that he was so strong and independent…but he still needed his brother and sister Toa to conquer his greatest foes." Looking back at me, she said, "I want you to remember something, little one: don't ever think that you have to do everything on your own. If there is something that you can't achieve on your own, don't be afraid to ask for help."

I blinked up at her in confusion before glancing at Tiko, who had an almost similar look on his muzzle. Where did that come from?

With another smile, she reached over and ruffled my hair as she said, "Well, I hope you enjoyed your free snow-day, Kira. Tomorrow your instructors will be continuing your lessons indoors. There's a nasty blizzard coming in tomorrow morning that will last a good part of the day."

"Does that mean star-reading is cancelled?" I asked in disappointment, completely forgetting mom's sudden behavior change. Star-reading was my favorite class in the world! My teacher even said that I looked like a Ko-Matoran in a Knowledge Tower because it was the only time I ever took a class seriously, let alone sat still long enough to pay attention to a single lesson.

It annoyed all my other teachers to no end when I got distracted in their lessons, that's for sure.

"If the weather permits it, he will continue with his lessons," she replied with a warm smile. "For now, rest easy. I'll be working down in the basement if you need me."

"Okay," I nodded as she got up and left the room. I waited for a few minutes as Tiko grew bored and curled up at the foot of the couch, making sure that mom was indeed far from the room. Then, looking at the toy in my arms, I said, "Okay, Mahruk, she's gone."

At first, nothing happened. Then, the head lifted up and dual-colored eyes turned to peer up at me from behind a gold colored mask with silver markings. "Finally!" the toy sighed in relief, stretching his body out like a cat on its back. "I thought she'd never leave! Do you know how hard it is to stay perfectly still like that with an unbearable itch on your back? It's not easy, I can tell you that."

Giggling at the sight of him scratching wildly at his back, I took a sip of my drink and said, "Well, I wouldn't mind if you moved around more often. But as for Mom and Dad? I have a feeling that they wouldn't be too happy seeing a '_toy_' come to life. You know how easily they panic."

Mahruk chuckled as he lounged back in my lap, lazily putting his arms behind his head like a pillow. "Yeah, that's true," he agreed as he gave me a pointed look. "Then again, it didn't really help that you had gotten lost in the woods two years ago and nearly drowned when the river flooded that day."

"And yet I still like to swim in the lakes and rivers around here," I smiled as I set the now cooling drink down and lounged back. Deciding to change the subject, I asked, "So, how was your day so far?"

"Fine…but I'd rather have been playing out in the snow with you. There's really nothing for me to do other than sleep, read or stare at the ceiling…have you ever noticed that there's a pattern shaped like a Kanohi Hau on the ceiling above the bed?"

Heh heh…I can always count on Mahruk to do or say something that will cheer me up.

"Well, next time I'll sneak you out and we can play when Mom and Dad aren't looking," I smile at him before a yawn shattered anything else I was going to add. "Wow, I'm tired," I sighed as Mahruk got the message and stood up, making room for me to lay down and curl up on the couch before he snuggled against my neck. "Building giant snowballs takes a lot out of you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm tired too," he yawned back, nuzzling his mask against my face before we managed to settle down under the light blanket that usually hung over the back of the couch. "Have a nice nap, sister."

"You too, brother," I mumbled as exhaustion finally took its toll.

As I rested there, a strange image appeared in my mind. It was a strange silver-white cloud, and beyond it, there seemed to be a giant mass of land _floating_ in the air. On the strange landmass, there were extravagantly built towers that sparkled like gems in the sunlight, thunderous waterfalls crashing down into a raging pool, a vast desert, a fiery landscape with pillars of fire bursting forth from geysers, a city built out of the side of a mountain, and a freezing landscape that seemed to extend for miles. In the towers, which seemed to be part of a large shrine or city, winged figures dove in and out of the windows that led inside the buildings. Some of the beings even seemed to be dancing right in midair!

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but…I've don't remember mom or dad telling me about anything like that nor have I ever imagined anything similar to it.

'_Where did that…come…?_'

I drifted off before I could finish the thought, the image still burning fresh in my mind…

* * *

><p>"How could this have happened? Why <em>now?<em>"

Tahk was silent as he watched his brother storm into the house, both of them taking off their winter garb and heading for the living room. "Look, I don't like it either, but let's face it: it was bound to happen sooner or later," he told him, only to lower his voice when Tiko let out a growl and moved to hover over the slumbering figure on the couch, ready to protect his little charge. "The fact is, he's loose now, and he's heading this way. If we're going to do something about it, we need to act now…it's time to go back to the island, Mahkva."

In response Mak gave him a dark glare, his lips drawn back in a snarl as he hissed, "_Don't call me that here! _Not while she's in the same room!" Then, his gaze focused solely on his daughter. "She's not ready to leave this place," he whispered softly, reaching out to gently stroke her head. "She's never been outside of this forest and if we move her somewhere else…she might not know how to handle the new environment."

For a long time Tak stared at his brother, his eyes wide in surprise as he tried to process what he was hearing. "You…you're getting attached to her…aren't you?" he asked slowly, his voice full of disbelief. "Brother, you know that we're not supposed to get emotionally attached to her. That will only make things even more complicated than they should be when it's time to-"

"_Do you think that I don't know that?_" Mak hissed angrily, shooting his brother a venomous glare that caused him to flinch away. In a much quieter voice, he said, "I know what the stakes are here…but you…_none of you…_have spent the time that I have in raising her…none of you have known the joy of seeing her personality bloom like a rare flower…learned just how rewarding it is to raise something more precious than jewels…and _wanting_ to protect someone so irreplaceable…not just because I was _ordered_ to protect her."

Turning away from him, Mak picked up the toy before scooping the child into his arms, carrying her up the stairs while closely followed by his brother and Tiko. Setting her on her bed, he pulled the covers over her and tucked the toy next to her head, where she sighed and curled up with a soft smile. "I would protect her with my life, Tak," he said lowly, his eyes never leaving the peacefully sleeping face as Tiko whined and rested his head next to his tiny master's arm. "We may not be her real family…but she's a blessing from the Great Spirit himself…"

"…I know," his brother replies softly, bowing his head in respect. "But…you know what Helryx will do once she finds out about this…"

A silent nod was the only response as the two left the room, unaware of the gold and green eyes watching them intently.

/_Elsewhere_/

Night had fallen across the forest, the nocturnal creatures stirring from their hidden dens to search for food. A lone wolf sniffed the air, its eyes giving off an eerie glow as it observed its surroundings under the light of the moon. Suddenly, it stiffened before raising its hackles and bristled threateningly, giving a low warning growl as it stared at an unseen opponent.

Through the darkness, a hulking form stalked through the brush, poisonous green orbs of light staring at the wolf like a cat cornering a mouse. The wolf, sensing something terribly wrong, immediately tucked its tail between its legs and whined as it cowered submissively before the looming figure.

_GRAOOO!_

A sharp yelp of pain ripped through the air before it cut off, startling the other creatures of the night to run away in panic. The lumbering figure lifted its head from the wolf's corpse, blood dripping from its muzzle as it stared in a direction due west. A cruel smile crept across its metallic cat-like face, its muscles rippling under its armor as it loped forward, its gait determined as it followed some invisible trail that only it could sense.

It skid to a halt a few seconds later on top of a cliff face, gazing upon the vast forest below as it scanned the area. Then, its sharp eyes picked out a shape barely sticking above the trees and it grinned. With a quiet rush of wind, dark energy starts to form on its back until it takes on the form of bat-like wings. Nearly transparent, they still cast an ominous shadow across the land, reaching towards the hidden house until it was surrounded on all sides. A low rumble escaped as it stood on its hind legs, swishing its blade-tipped tail excitedly as it leered at the home that held his prey.

"Rest easy while you can, little one," it hissed in a dual-toned voice. "Tomorrow, before the day is over, you _will_ be mine…"

And just like that, he vanished without a trace, leaving only a set of clawed footprints in the snow. A minute later, the wind and snow kicked up, quickly covering the footprints and leaving no trace of its existence.

* * *

><p><strong>...crappy cliff-hanger, I know, but with what I wanted to add to continue it, it would have taken too long to do. XD Plus, it's fun to leave you guys hanging like this from time to time. But I'll leave you with this: the next chapter is going to go a little fast (or at least, I think it will...hard to tell sometimes~! XD ).<strong>

**So, you guys got to meet the main character! Yay for Kira, my first/second OC~!**

**Oh, and yes, if you're not too familiar with the Bionicle books (or the rahi for that matter), the Energy Hound in this story is indeed from the books. This one just isn't mutated. XD**

**Well, you know the drill: R & R, and the muses shall obey much faster~!**

**Onua: That sounds more like bribery.**

**Me: Nu-UH! I'll still post the chapters even if no one reviews them!**

**Lewa: Then why do you ever-have much trouble with the other story-tales you already have?**

**Gali: *places a hand on my shoulder before I can yell* She's just got a lot going on, Lewa. Besides, it's perfectly natural to get stuck on something for a while before inspiration finds you.**

**Tahu: *sticks his head in* Or in her case, when it attacks her.**

**Me: *gets smacked in the face by a plot bunny and flails as it starts biting my nose* ZOMG! IT'S GOT MY FACE! HALP! ! *is seen running around screaming as Pohatu chases me around, trying to get it off me***

**Onua: ...I think it's safe to say that we should end this...right now... *the others nod before I suddenly run into the camera, the screen turning to static before darkening***


	3. Black and White

**Hey guys! I'd just like to thank those that reviewed and I'd like to thank my Beta Reader for being patient with me and my muses. Anyway, there was a review from someone that said if I needed any extra OCs then I could ask. Well, I'm not looking for any right now, but I might plan on it in the future. If that does happen and I do ask, don't post it in a review, but please PM me with the character. **

**Tahu: Don't worry, she'll give you credit for the characters.**

**Pohatu: But she doesn't get credit for owning us. Just the story. XD**

**Me: Gee, thanks for reminding me. Kira, please give a better disclaimer. *goes to sulk in corner***

**Kira: Hi! G'reth doesn't own Bionicle, but she does own me, the plot, and other characters you don't know! :D *jumps on Lewa's back* Come on Lewa, you promised to take me flying!**

**Lewa: You got it, little-sister! *takes off* _Wind-fly!_**

**Kira: Wheeeee~!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! It's morning!"<p>

Mak grunted in surprise as a weight suddenly pounced on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs before he turned and stared at the culprit. A little face grinned down at him, eyes bright with energy as she sat with her hands pressed against his back.

"Just how can you be so energetic in the mornings?" he groaned as he weakly rubbed his face with one hand. First he couldn't get to sleep because he was up all night worrying about yesterday, then his little organic alarm clock had to wake him up. '_And I had just fallen asleep an hour ago…_'

Giggling at the accusing glare he sent through his fingers, Kira shrugged and said, "I dunno."

He heaved a sigh at her innocent response, deciding that it wasn't worth trying to pry a better answer from the six year old. "Alright then, let Daddy up now," he said as he propped his arms up beneath him.

Kira nodded as she moved off his back, climbing down from the high bed before retrieving her toy. As she watched him stretch his arms out, she asked, "Dad, who's coming to our house?"

"_Urk!_"

A strangled groan escaped as Mak froze, his arms stiff as he struggled to relax without making the pulled muscle in his neck hurt any worse. Massaging the sore area, he stared down at his daughter as she blinked innocently up at him. "N-no one's coming to our house, sweetling," he stuttered quickly, smiling in an attempt to cover his blunder. "Your mother is out with Uncle Tak right now, so it'll be a day just for you and me!"

"But…what about my lessons?" she asked in confusion.

"We had to cancel for today," he replied as he picked her up, walking back to her room down the hall. "The blizzard is coming in a lot faster than anticipated, so your instructors had to stay home for the day."

She tilted her head to the side as she regarded him, her expression thoughtful as she thought over his words. "Then…are we going somewhere?" she finally asked.

'_Smart girl,_' he thought with an internal sigh. "Actually, Kira, we're going on a trip," he told her honestly as he sat her on her little bed. "We're going to be going somewhere far away from our home." When he saw the look on her face, he added, "It's not a bad thing! Just think of it as a chance to explore a brand new place outside the forest…like a Toa exploring new islands!"

Kira tightened her hold on her toy, staring up at him with worried eyes. "Daddy, this doesn't feel like our other trips," she said nervously. "And you're scared of something…but why won't you tell me?"

He stood still for a long time, uncertain on how to approach this. Kira always seemed to have a sixth sense about other people's feelings and their problems. To try and lie to her about this would only cause her to start panicking…

With a heavy sigh, he knelt in front of her bed so that he was eye-level with her, his face taking on a serious look. "Kira…this isn't easy for me to say," he began slowly, trying to pick his words carefully. "There really is someone coming…and he is a very bad person that wants to hurt us. He…he's going to try and take you away from us."

"D-did I do something bad?" she stuttered fearfully, most likely remembering the tales her uncle had told her about a being that carried bad people to the Pit. "I-I'm sorry if I did! I-"

"No, no, no! You never did anything wrong and you never will," Mak reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her. "But he won't stop until he has you."

She stared up at him with frightened eyes, tears threatening to fall as she whimpered, "You won't leave me…will you?"

"…no," he said firmly, his gaze set as he tightened his hold on her. "I will protect you with my life."

"And just how far are you willing to go to prove that?" a voice suddenly hissed from the shadows, the room growing dark with an eerie gloom.

"D-Daddy?" Kira whimpered as he gathered her in his arms, clinging to his shirt as he warily looked around. "Why did it get so dark?"

But instead of his reply, the voice from earlier chuckled, sending chills up his spine as they hissed, "Yes, _Daddy,_ why don't you tell her what's really going on?"

Mak crouched over Kira in defense, ready to move if the need arrived as he scanned the darkness for the intruder. "You are not welcome here, monster," he called out, trying to pin-point his location as he stood still and listened. "Leave this place now or there will be dire consequences."

He waited impatiently for a sound, a single quiet shuffle that would point to his hidden enemy. Then, a chilling laugh echoed through the air, Kira shuddering as she clung even tighter to him than before. "Such brave words for someone who is about to die," the voice echoed around the room, making it near impossible to find the source. "You have something I want…and I intend to take what's mine."

A dangerous scowl crossed his face as Mak's hand instinctively reached up to gently cup the back of his daughter's head. "You won't lay a hand on her!" he snarled angrily, his red-orange eyes narrowing in rage. "She doesn't belong to you. You have no right to take her away from her family!"

"Oh…but I _am_ part of her family," the voice sneered back. "A family that wants her back where she rightfully belongs."

"A group of murderers does not make a family," Mak retorted.

_There!_

He could just barely make out a shape in the darkness, slowly making its way towards him. From the angle it was moving, it was trying to get behind him.

'_But I'm not going down without a fight,_' he thought to himself as he concentrated. "I'm impressed you managed to get this far, monster," he called out to the shadow, hoping to buy some time. "If I were to die, I would hate to go without at least knowing my killer's name."

For a long, agonizing wait, the shadow finally spoke again, this time in amusement. "I suppose that would be fair," the voice said thoughtfully. "It's not like you'll remember it once you're dead." There was a stretch of silence before the voice continued. "I have had many titles in my career: the Nightfury. The Banshee. The Black Death. But you? You may call me…_Rakahn._"

"_Daddy!_" Kira screeched in fear.

"_Hrah!_" Mak roared as he spun around, his fist glowing as he lashed out at the shadow behind him.

_FLASH!_

"_**ARGH!**_" the shadow screamed in pain as the giant figure reared back, momentarily blinded as he shook his head. Mak wasted no time in turning tail and running, holding Kira close even as Rakahn roared in rage.

"It's okay, I've got you," he whispered reassuringly to the whimpering child in his arms, charging out the door and running through the snow as fast as he could. "Everything's going to be alright now. Don't be afrai—"

"_**Chraooo!**_"

"_Dhoof!_"

He had no time to react as a giant form barreled into him, knocking Kira from his arms as she tumbled away with a squeal. Arms shot up to grip the hand that had grabbed hold of his throat, slowly squeezing until he could hardly breathe as he stared up at Rakahn.

The larger hunter, who looked like a Hordika crossed with a rock lion, had him pinned beneath one knee. He began applying pressure to his ribs, leering down at Mak as he raised his claws to claim his victim. "Daddy!" Kira called out, drawing the attention of the black being.

"Kira…run!" Mak managed to choke out, turning desperate eyes to her terrified face. "Run! Go, _now!_"

Fear seemed to grip her as Rakahn focused on her, unable to move her gaze away from his. "Stay put, child," Rakahn whispered, his dual-voice shockingly gentle. "I will take you back home where you belong soon enough…right after I deal with this _thief._"

"_KIRA!_" Mak shouted, breaking the spell that had settled over the girl. "_You have to run NOW!_"

Like a shot, Kira took off, running into the trees as Rakahn roared and attempted to follow. Mak grabbed onto his tail and pulled, earning a snarl from the Hordika-like being as he rounded back on him. "Leave her be, Rakahn!" Mak snarled. "Your fight's with me!"

Rakahn snarled again and said, "So be it."

/_Kira's eyes_/

The snow bit my feet like hot needles as I ran through the trees, my shoes long forgotten back home beneath my winter coat. My night clothes were powerless against the cold, my cotton pants getting damp from the wet snow. Each breath I took was agonizing, clouds of white mist escaping with each puff of air I breathed out.

But I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping and praying that Dad would be okay against the monster.

"He'll be fine!" a familiar voice called out over the rush of wind.

"Mahruk!" I gasped out as I clutched his body against my chest.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay," Mahruk said as he tightened his grip on my arm. "Just keep running until we get to our secret base!"

That's right…this is the direction of our secret base. Last year I had found a small cave while walking with my parents, calling it the secret base so I had some place to hide when I wanted to be alone with Mahruk (which, of course, scared Mom and Dad every time I disappeared on them). The opening and the tunnel were just big enough for me to walk in at a half-crouch, but for someone the size of my dad, he had to crawl on his stomach just to get in.

So maybe…maybe the monster will be too big to fi-!

"_Dah!_" I yelped as my foot slipped off the path, the snow collapsing around me as my body slid down a small hill before stopping. Now my whole body was shivering from the cold, the wind biting at my skin and chilling me to the bone through my wet clothes.

A sudden scream echoed through the forest, startling me as I stared back in the direction of the house. '_That…sounded like Dad,_' I thought slowly.

"Kira! Get up! We have to keep moving before the monster catches us or we freeze to death!"

Mahruk's voice snapped me away from my thoughts as I looked at him and nodded, stiffly getting up as my feet sunk into a deeper part of the snow. "I-It's so c-c-cold!" I chattered as I took off again, moving a little slower this time. For some reason my feet were growing numb to the cold.

"I know, but keep going," he said encouragingly. "We're almost to safety."

Each step felt like someone put weights on my legs as I kept moving, hugging myself and Mahruk to keep us warm. The wind seemed to be getting stronger the further I went, snow swirling around wildly until I can barely see in front of me. Finally, it was too much to bear as I collapsed in the snow, tears beginning to form as I curled up against the chill. "_Daddy,_" I whimpered sadly, wanting to be back home with him and curled up in his lap near the fire-pit. "It's…so cold, Daddy…"

The snow slowly started to grow warmer around me, Mahruk's voice sounding far away as I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep. A quiet crunch of snow barely reached my ears as dark shadows appeared in front of me. My body didn't respond when something lightly touched my shoulder, a soft voice murmuring gently as the wind was blocked by something big. A dark shadow blocked the light above me before a pair of arms lifted me out of the snow, Mahruk slipping from my hands as the arms held me tightly against a warm body.

I wanted to sleep, but a voice kept speaking to me, gently nudging me in the side as my carrier shielded me from the wind and cold. My body slowly began to warm up against the chest I curled up against, and I was a little more aware of the words being said and the voice that was speaking.

"Come back, little one," the eerily familiar voice whispered as something sharp lightly touched my face. "Everything's going to be alright now. Just stay awake for me."

Shivering as my body warmed up, I looked up at the speaker and stared through bleary eyes. "D-Dad?" I asked, hoping that it was him.

It wasn't.

It was the monster that had attacked Dad, staring at me with poison-green eyes and a creepy smile on his cat-like face. "No little one," he shook his head, his voice as gentle as it had been before Dad had told me to run. "But you will be seeing your real father soon enough."

'_R-Real father?_' I thought as I tried to get out of his arms, only to find that he had an iron grip on me. "But I have a father already!" I protested as I squirmed around, trying to get out of his arms and away from him. "And he's much nicer than you are!"

His eyes narrowed a little, but he didn't lose that smile. "But my dear child: he _wasn't_ your real father," he said firmly. "He was merely a pawn pretending to be your father. He never loved you like his own, nor was he ever going to. You were _nothing_ to him."

"_No!_" I screamed as I kicked, managing to hit him in the chin as he jerked back in surprise. "You're lying! Daddy loves me and I love him! _You're lying!_"

A low snarl was enough to get me to stop as I stared up at him, trembling under the harsh glare he was giving me. "You need to learn discipline, little one," he growled before he turned, his giant hand pressing me against his chest as he started walking. "Now tell me: when was the last time he had taken you out of this forest?"

I looked up at him in confusion. What did that have to do with Dad?

"Did he ever let you make any friends with other children? Or did he and his mate keep you at that horrible place they call a '_home_'?" he continued as the snow crunched under his feet. When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Just as I suspected," he rumbled as he stopped in a clearing. "They've brainwashed you into thinking that this forest is the only place you'll ever need…and there's only one way to fix that."

He reached into a strange pouch near his hip and held it up, the light reflecting off the surface of the glass tube filled with a strange blue liquid. There was even a skinny piece of metal two or three inches long with a slanted tip. He held the needle up in the air and pressed something on the other side, a stream of dark blue shooting out of the tip as whatever air was in the tube was released. Turning back to me, he said, "Now hold still. This will only hurt for a moment, and then everything will be alright again."

My heart started pounding suddenly when he gripped my arm between two fingers, his other hand moving the needle closer. A whimper of fear escaped as I squirmed around, trying to twist my arm free as I pleaded '_no_' over and over again. "Daddy! _Help me!_" I cried out desperately.

"_Rakahn!_"

He gave a jerk of surprise as he whirled around, giving a low growl. "_You!_" he snarled at the newcomer. "What are you doing here, Isan?"

"You should already know the answer to that, traitor," came the growled response.

The newcomer had snow-white armor, soft blue hues covering his body while his white mask sported dark gray scars shaped like claws. He looked similar in appearance to Rakahn, but he looked more like a tiger than a rock lion. Against the snow I could see that his hands and feet were black, while his eyes…they were a deep shade of turquoise blue, seeming to hold a great wisdom in those deep pools.

Rakahn took a step back from Isan, his hand tightening uncomfortably around me. "I do indeed, _brother,_" he sneered. "And I know right now that you won't win. I defeated you years ago, and I can do it again."

"You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed the clan," came the calm response. "Let the child go, Rakahn."

"_Never!_" he snapped, clearly agitated by Isan's presence. "She belongs to me now, and nothing you say will persuade me otherwise!"

"…very well, then," Isan frowned, his eyes darkening. "You've been warned."

_Snarowl!_

In a blur of speed, a gold-colored form crashed into Rakahn, fangs clamping down on the arm holding me. "_ARGH!_" he roared in pain as he let go, a yelp escaping as I fell to the ground.

With a quiet '_crunch_' in the snow, I turned and watched in awe and fear as he struggled to pry off the jaws of the wolf. Its orange eyes leered at him with such anger and hate, there was no way it was a normal wolf! Before I could react, however, another pair of hands picked me up and moved away from the fighting, the air whistling around me as I clung to the fingers to stay balanced. Then, it all stopped, and I managed to get a good look at where I was.

Right in front of my secret base.

I suddenly found myself inside the mini-tunnel, blinking in confusion before I looked over my shoulder. Turquoise-blue eyes were the first thing I noticed before I recognized Isan, the one who tried to help me earlier.

Glancing warily around the area, he turned back to me and whispered, "Stay here, little one, and don't come out until I return for you."

"W-Who are you?" I asked him, shivering from the cold again.

"My name is Isan, and I'm here to help you," he explained before a howl broke through the air. "You have to stay in here where you'll be safe!"

Shaking my head, I whimpered sadly, "B-But I'm sc-scared!"

His face suddenly grew softer, his voice warm as he said, "I know you are, little one. But you have to stay strong." He slowly reached in and gently cupped my face in his hand. "I'll come back for you…I promise."

With that, he stood back up and disappeared without a sound.

Now alone, I pressed myself against the wall as deep into the tunnel as I was willing to go to keep out of the wind. "Brother, where are you?" I whispered as I held my knees to my chest.

"Kira!"

My head snapped up as I stared at the entrance, spotting a familiar gold and white toy running lightly across the snow towards me. "Mahruk!" I gasped as I scrambled forward, catching him as he jumped in my arms and moving back inside. "I thought I lost you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he hugged my neck, just as relieved as I was to be together again. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head as I curled up against the wall. "No…but Isan and a wolf saved me," I told him. "…should I trust them, brother?"

He seemed to grow silent for a long time as we listened to the howls of the wind and the beast-like growls far-off. Mahruk was always the one that I trusted to tell me if someone was alright. If he didn't feel like they were safe, he'd tell me.

Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes. You need to trust these two, Kira. They're the only ones that can help you."

With his final judgment met we waited in uncomfortable silence, listening to the sounds of distant fighting and waiting for the victor to come claim us. A quiet cough tickled my throat as I tried to stifle it, sending Mahruk into big-brother mode as he checked my temperature. "I'll be fine," I tried to tell him, but an even harsher cough hit me. Mahruk's mask grew more worried, and right then I knew what was wrong.

I was getting sick.

"_**CHRAOOOOO!**_"

I winced as the loud roar shattered the air, backing further in the tunnel as I shut my eyes. Mahruk hugged my neck and whispered reassuringly.

Then, everything went silent. I waited for what seemed like forever for something to happen. A minute went by before I heard the snow crunching outside.

A familiar face suddenly peered in, his eyes soft as he said, "You can come out now, little one. He's gone."

I looked from Isan's mask to look at Mahruk, unsure if it's the real one or not. Mahruk's eyes gave a brief flash before he went still. Looking back up at Isan, I slowly crawled towards him, my body stiff and shaking from the cold. He reached a hand towards me, allowing me to collapse weakly into his palm as he pulled me out the rest of the way.

He cradled me in the crook of his arm as he stood up, turning to a strange being clad in gold armor with silver hands and feet. They looked like a female Toa, but with more wolf-like characteristics. "She's freezing," he started as she moved a little closer. "Raeren, do you still have…?"

"Yes, I have it," she interrupted, her voice warm and musical. She reached behind her and pulled out a dark green blanket, handing it to Isan as he took and wrapped it around me. It was thick and unbelievably warm, and I couldn't help but huddle under it as best as I could to get away from the cold wind. A quiet whimper escaped as I clung to the silver chest.

"_Sh-sh-shhh…_it's alright, little one," Isan soothed as he pulled the blanket closer to my face. "Everything's going to be okay."

For a moment I just lay there, trying to warm up as I listened to the sounds he made. I remember Mom used to do this whenever I was scared.

"We need to head back to the island," Raeren started. "If we stay out here any longer…"

"Yes," Isan nodded before he turned back to me. "We're going to take you somewhere safe, little one. Someplace far away from that monster."

A wave of panic filled me as I stared up at him and asked, "But…w-what about my f-family? What about Daddy?"

He seemed to wince slightly at that last one before he said, "I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for your father. And your family will understand that this is for the best. But if you stay here…Rakahn _will_ return. And he will hurt them to get to you…"

I shivered, but not from the cold. Rakahn was the last person I wanted to see after what happened. But I had to ask: "W-Will they be safe? If I leave?"

Both of them nodded, Isan holding me closer to him. I noticed that the snow was flying around us like an angry swarm, but for some reason none of it was hitting us. Even the wind seemed to go around us. "Don't worry," Raeren said gently. "We'll make sure they're safe."

Slowly, I gave them a nod before a harsh cough struck me again. "We need to get you to a warmer place," Isan said, reaching out with his free hand and pointing at the air. Then, right before my eyes, a blue line suddenly formed as he drew his finger in the air, slowly connecting it to the end to form a circle. Stepping closer, I noticed that the air was distorted inside the circle, looking like the surface of a rippling pond. "Hold on, little one," he said as he stepped inside.

It was like a rush of cool water passed over me, yet at the same time it was warm like the rays of the sun. Before I knew it, I felt myself slip into sleep as voices echoed frantically around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go! The ending didn't quite go as planned, but hopefully it's still good. And yes, I introduced two new characters! They're still under works for some things, but otherwise these are the characters that you'll be seeing more of in the future. I also have a feeling that it's going to be a little harder to write Kira as a little girl rather than an older kid. XD BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! *strikes a heroic pose with dramatic background*<strong>

**Onua: *pokes my stomach***

**Me: Eep! O.O *glares at him* ...don't do that.**

**Onua: You just need to relax and have fun writing. It doesn't do you any good getting frustrated with the text, ya know?**

**Me: *sighs* I suppose you're right. *looks at everyone* Anyway, please Read and Review to let me know how you like it! If you have any ideas on how I can either improve or have an idea for a future scene of cuteness with the Toa or whoever, don't hesitate to add it!**


End file.
